Rocky
by always krissy
Summary: Rocky's musings while he checks his answering machine one night. [rewrite of old fic; 1/1, g, slight rocky/kim]


TITLE: Rocky  
AUTHOR: always krissy (also posted as Karma)  
DISCLAIMER: Saban and Disney own anything and everything _Power Rangers_. I just obsess.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was originally written way-back-when. Like, a long time ago, when I was a stupid fangirl writing fanfic. This fic was written shortly after the switch of powers from Tommy and co. to T.J. and co., in _Turbo_. I am on a rewriting spree, so I decided to rewrite this, because I love this fic, bad or good. Original fic can be found here: .  
PAIRING: *Slight* implication of Rocky/Kim, but its micro size.  
SPOILERS: for _T:APRM_, vague mentions of random things in _Zeo_.   
"Class dismissed," Rocky bowed to his students, quirking a small grin as he watched them head to the locker room. A few of the younger students slowed as they passed their parents, excited squeals being their only coherent sounds. Rocky shook his head, fondly remembering his own days when he was beginning Martial Arts. How many years ago was that now? Too many to count. 

A half hour later, he was finally able to retreat to his apartment loft above his dojo. Sometimes, he marveled at the fact that _he_, Rocky DeSantos, owned his own karate school. Of all his friends, he was the last in his mind to own something _successful_. But he was doing it, and had never felt more proud of himself than he was at that moment (and a few other random moments, as well). 

He trailed a hand across the beige wall as he threw down his clipboard and bills-to-be-paid on a blue chair in the corner of the living room. He barely cast a look into the room's mess as he headed to the kitchen, pausing long enough to check the answering machine. 

Six messages. _Probably mom checking up on me again_, he thought, almost sourly. She never took "I don't need your help!" in the direction he wished. Couldn't he ever be really on his own? He walked over to the refrigerator as they played. 

_"Hey, Rocko! It's Adam, as if you couldn't tell. Just thought I'd call, and say hi, just so, you know, you didn't think I dropped off the side of the planet... My movie's doing great. My star is actually turning into a decent actress, which surprised me, as she wasn't all that...great. Anyway, I need to go--Colleen, the star, is yelling for me. I'll call again later when I have actual *details* for you. Seeya!"_

Rocky felt the familiar smile curve his lips. His best friend always got him to do that. Adam was making his mark in the world, and Rocky couldn't be happier for him. Finally, after months of frustrations, Adam's original script was going to be produced, with him as the main stunt-double, and directing when he wasn't on stage. It was only going to be months before Adam was known as any teenage heart throb (in anything he did), but perhaps he'd gain a slightly older following. 

He felt a pang of regret as he remembered childhood plans. It seemed so long ago since they were plotting to open a dojo together. It seemed like the most natural thing, and nothing was going to stop them--not even the dilemma over a name! 

_//"Hey, Rocky!" Five-year-old Rocky looked up at the mention of his name, and grinned when he spotted his friend. "I know what we should do!" Adam looked breathlessly excited, and he was beaming. _

"What, Adam?" he asked curiously, as he fell to the mat, body stretching, beginning his daily warm-ups for Karate class. 

"Let's open a dojo someday!" 

Rocky's eyes widened at the idea. "Yeah!" he agreed, "We can teach there together!" 

"That would be the best," Adam agreed, falling to the mat besides him. He was still grinning, and ignored the astonished looks he was receiving from the other students, "We can name it 'Adam and Rocky's Fun-Tastic Dojo!'" 

Rocky's nose crinkled, "Why does your name go first?" 

"It was my idea!" Adam explained, simply. 

Rocky's nose crinkled some more, "So? I could have thought of it, too!" 

"Fine," Adam thought, then grinned. "Because my name comes first in the alphabet." 

Rocky wanted to protest, but he couldn't. It made sense. "Okay," he agreed.//

He opened the refrigerator as the next message played. He barely paid attention to it as he investigated the chocolate cake that was on the top shelf--it hadn't been there that morning! 

_"By the time you get this message, I'll already be on my way back to Switzerland. There's a chocolate cake in your fridge, that I left there this morning. Your mom and I made it last night before I got ready to leave the house. Tell her thanks again for letting me stay, okay? I had a great time visiting everyone, and you... We'll talk, once I'm settled into my apartment with Trini, okay? By the way, don't forget to take your medicine. Reinjuring yourself would not be wise, Mister DeSantos."_

Kim. 

Rocky grinned, thinking about the recent adventures of the former Pink Ranger. Kidnapped, being turned evil, helping the Power Rangers save the day in the end, visiting _him_ and making it out alive... Well. Future events in their lives were certainly looking up. 

_"Hi, it's Justin... Feeling any better? I sure hope so! Do you think... you could lend me an extra hand in helping me practice? Tommy is too busy racing, and Adam's busy with his production, and well... If not, it's okay."_

Rocky shook his head ruefully. He loved the younger boy, he really did, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was over his head in being a Power Ranger. Rocky wasn't positive that Justin was ready, but he was glad to assist in any way he could. And he knew the others felt the same way, too. 

He unconsciously shoved a forkful of cake into his mouth, savoring the chocolaty taste, and licking his fork clean. 

_"Rocky. It's mom. Just calling to make sure you are well. And don't just eat the chocolate cake, because you can! Love you!"_

He guiltily stared down at the cake, and shuffled to the drawer in the kitchen island, and removed a knife. His mother knew him too well. 

_"Hi, it's Tanya, Rocky. I was just checking up on you, and, well...I can't wait until we can get together to do the commercial. I've spent hours musing over different things we can do for it. I have a couple jingles to run by you, too. Want to do it at the beach? We'll get the best lighting there, I think. Anyway, I'll talk to you later about it. Maybe we can get together this weekend? Adam's free then, too."_

Commercial... Rocky's mind drew a blank, before the light bulb went off. Dojo! They were planning a commercial for a new tactic of advertising. Not that he *needed* the extra people, but it would be nice if he decided to expand his classes at all. Tanya was also excited for it, so who was he to stop her happiness? She was doing so well for herself, especially after the music video that she'd put together, so many months ago. Rocky was sure that one of these days, he wouldn't be able to get her services for free. 

He cocked an eyebrow at the machine as the last message went off. 

_"Hey, Rocky? It's Jason... I was just wondering--Do you need any extra help at your Dojo? I was thinking about getting back into teaching some classes, and I thought you'd be the best place to start. Let me know, okay?"_

Rocky grinned. Maybe Tanya's commercial would be put to good use, after all. He jumped up from the bar stool he'd found himself in, and deleted the messages. He back tracked his steps and wandered back into his living room. Side stepping pillows, and dirty dishes, he headed to the entertainment center, and ran a finger across his video tapes, stopping on Tanya's music video. As he pulled it out, it knocked a second tape loose, and it toppled to the ground. He leaned down, and picked it up. 

_Home Video: Rocky, Aisha, and Adam._

He stared curiously at it, wondering which one it could be. He shrugged to himself and popped it into the VCR that sat in the center of the entertainment center. 

_//"Rocky, Aisha, Adam... Smile for the camera!" _

"Aww, mom, don't!" Rocky cried, ducking behind Adam. "Come on, Rocky! Get in the video with us!" Aisha said, grabbing him by the shirt. She struggled for a moment, trying to drag him to the front. 

"Aisha! I don't wanna be on film forever!" 

"Stop whining and get in front!" Adam commanded. 

"Get Rocky in front!" his mother added, in agreement. 

"No!" Rocky said, backing away, eyes wide with fear. 

"You know you want to!" Aisha took after Rocky in a full blown run. She shrieked as she chased him around the side of the house, finally pushing him to the ground with a victory shout. She trailed her fingers against his sides, tickling him wildly. Adam joined in the tickling war, smirking at his friend's misfortunes. 

"Guys! Stop!" Rocky pleaded. 

"Not until you agree to be in the video!" 

"Fine, if it'll make you stop!" 

Finally, Adam and Aisha let up, and jumped off him. Rocky picked himself up and walked around the side of the house. 

"What are you doing?" Aisha called. 

"Nothing, be right back." A moment later he came around with the hose and started to spray Aisha and Adam. "That was for using the sneaking skills on me!" 

"ROCKY!" Adam and Aisha cried. 

Rocky finally stopped and the three teens fell into a heap in the yard, giggling all the way, never realizing that Mrs. DeSantos had followed them the whole time with the camera.// 

Rocky chuckled to himself. He remembered that all too well. It actually hadn't been *too* long before they'd moved to Angel Grove. They'd always been a bunch of kids, even as teenagers. 

He idly wondered how Aisha was doing. No one had heard from her in months, but he knew she'd contact them when she was ready to. 

No one could stay away for long. 

With that thought, he turned the VCR off, and headed back downstairs to the Dojo. Looked like he had a new teacher to prep. 


End file.
